Love shall conquer all
by passion with no desire
Summary: My version of season 4; set after they arrive at the island and they look for Bonnie. Damon finds himself in a sticky situation which puts Elena in a very difficult place. Will his choice be for the best? Or will it be the destruction for them both? Most importantly, will they be able to survive it?
1. Self Destruction

Chapter 1: Self-Destruction

"Or how about I go after that Elena gilbert? I hear she's been nothing but trouble to everyone since she became aware of the supernatural" Vaughn taunted Damon.

"You dare attempt to go after Elena and I will rip your heart out" Damon replied, acid laced his words as he spoke through his gritted teeth. He had been unconscious for the past twenty minutes. That damned hunter must have vervained him when he separated from the group to find the wicked witch aka Bonnie Bennett.

"Oh good, your finally awake. I was getting tired talking to your unconscious body. What is it you love about the doppelgänger anyway, because she looks like Katherine?"

Damon looked genuinely confused, "What do you know about Katherine?"

"I know everything about her. I'm not some new, idiotic hunter. I know exactly what I hunt" Vaughn replied, a hint of smugness in his voice. "So answer my question, is it the looks?" Damon just glared at him, a look of disgust on his face. If he truly knew what happened between Katherine and him he would know that Elena was so much more to him than just Katherine's doppelgänger. Elena was selfless while Katherine was selfish. Elena was pure and good and honest to him, whilst Katherine lied and used him for her own amusement. The thought of Katherine's evil doings was beginning to make Damon's blood boil. He hated Katherine and he loved Elena. That was the difference. "I also hear she's sired to you. That must hurt." Damon's face turned into a pained expression but disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "How does it feel to know that she may not truly love you, that once again it's all been one big lie? It may have even been all to get back at Stefan?" Damon couldn't see well in the darkness with one flame torch to illuminate the damp cave he currently found himself in. But the light of the flames danced around Vaughn's face and he saw his mouth turn into a sly wicked smile. He might as well have been a vampire, the way he was torturing his prey before he killed it, enjoying the hunt more than the actual kill. He slowly stood up, slightly leaning on the wall of the cave behind him, he still felt a little dazed from the vervain currently running through his bloodstream.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Damon sneered at him, supressing a growl. All his muscles began to tighten in restraint to rip this Hunters jugular out. He could feel the cold, stone walls of the cave they were in pressed against his back as he tried to remain composed. He could even feel the dampness through his leather jacket, but he didn't care. How dare he talk about his sweet, loving Elena like that. Comparing her to Katherine and assuming they are exactly alike. She may not love him as a lover, but as a friend at the very least, and he could cope with that, knowing that even a small part for her truly felt for him. Truly enjoyed being with him. He would kill for her, die for her, even if she never wanted anything more but his friendship. A shoulder to cry on, somebody she could feel comfortable with to tell all her secrets to, somebody to cheer her up when she felt down. That was how much she meant to him. He would always be there for her, even if she used him sometimes, he didn't mind being used by her. It hurt like hell but he loved Elena no matter what she did to him. He would never judge her and make her feel bad. He would always love her unconditionally. Even if it was never returned.

"Well…" Vaughn interrupted his thoughts, he was lounging against the wall at the opposite side of the cave, "I figured it would hurt more never knowing the truth and just killing you, but then a better though came to me. I'll kill precious Elena Gilbert in front of you. You would be chained up and be completely helpless to save her. Then I would watch you beg for death and I would mercifully grant that wish. Therefore putting a stop to these annoying increasing numbers of hybrid's which are harder to kill and it gets rid of you, whom frankly, I just don't like"

That was it, Damon snapped, he would take the pain and torture of the hallucinations that came with killing a hunter if it meant he kept this deranged psychopath away from Elena. Damon lunged forward and shoved his hand into the Vaughn's ribcage. He could feel his heart struggle to beat around his grasp. Vaughn gasped for air, a look of shock on his face. Damon was revelling in the moment. He was about to end this monstrous being who threatened to kill his sole reason for existence.

"I warned you to not go after Elena" he said, and ripped his heart from his chest. The sheer satisfaction of the kill was exhilarating. He hadn't been able to truly enjoy it for a while. Vaughn's body slumped to the ground and blood began to pool around it. The aroma was filling Damon's nostrils and he felt a familiar pain in his gums. He allowed his fangs to elongate and he could feel the veins under his eyes throbbing. He dropped the hunter heart and it fell with a thud. Revelling in the sensations.

Damon's face returned to normal when he stepped out of the foot of the cave and the crisp cool air of the night hit him. It was invigorating. He felt empowered and every bit the sly predator he truly was. He ran through the forest as fast as his vampire speed would allow and headed back to Mystic Falls. The wind whistled by him, messing his hair that was flying in every direction. The trees and shrubbery blurred past him and he could sense the nocturnal creatures were beginning to awaken. He stopped momentarily and looked up to the sky. He felt the temperature drop and assumed it was about to rain. He was right, as usual. It started to rain heavily. He stood there like that for several minutes enjoying the feeling of each tiny, individual droplet falling on his face. The sound of the rain as it crashed against leaves that were rustling in the harsh winds that had started. He would see Elena soon and explain to her what had happened. Hopefully, before the hallucinations started. He remembered how he found Elena on Wickery Bridge. No daylight ring on, just standing there, crying, waiting for the sun to come up to turn her beautiful olive skin to nothing but a pile of ash. He would need to prepare for the emotional torture that was about to be bestowed upon him. He would never break his promise to Elena. She would be stuck with him for a while. "This is going to be a bundle of fun" he mumbled sarcastically to himself, just as he was arriving at Mystic Falls.


	2. Preperation

**"Author's note: Sorry this is a really short chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next"**

Chapter 2: Preparation

He had spent the past 20 minutes running as fast as he could through the forest and cemetery to arrive on the Gilbert's front porch as soon as possible. "Damon?" He heard her voice, full of confusion and uncertainty as he pushed open the front door. Then he saw her. She looked worried and drained.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed and ran into his arms, her mood changing instantly. He had no choice but to hug her back as she had pushed herself flush up against him, ensuring she had his full attention. "Where were you Damon? Where did you go?" She asked, obviously curious and worried about his sudden disappearance. Her brows were furrowed together and she looked so adorable it made Damon laugh inside, that she, a newly turned vampire, was worried about his 170 year old, experienced vampire ass. Typical Elena he thought. He was about to answer her questions when she cut him off. "Damon, why do I smell blood?" he could see the veins starting to pulsate under her eyes on her perfectly tanned cheeks and her eyes turn red with blood lust. "And why are your hands wet?" she pulled away from him and grabbed his hands. The shock on her face was apparent. "Damon" she was saying her words slowly, cautiously now. That was always a bad sign. "_What_. Happened?"

He stared at her, how could he tell her nicely what he had done without her cursing him? He concluded that he couldn't moments later after she repeated his name. "I killed somebody." He stated matter of factly as he lounged against the door frame. "DAMON" her voice was getting louder. She was furious at him and her annoyance was becoming very obvious, "I've told you before you can't just kill people for no good reason..."

"I had a very good reason, actually" he interjected, in no way was this situation his own fault, "The person I killed threatened to kill you in front of my eyes. I wasn't going to allow that piece of scum to live with the chance he would harm you. So, I ripped his heart out…It's kind of my thing" he then said with a cocky tone to his voice. Elena just stared at him dumbfounded. Speechless. Taking in that Damon had just ripped out somebody's heart for threatening to go after her. She didn't know what to say. "Who was it?" she was genuinely concerned about who he had just killed for her. "His name was Vaughn." Damon said, his expression growing darker, "He was a Hunter."

**Later that night, in the Salvatore Boarding house's living room.**

"Damon? Did you know he was a hunter when you killed him?" Stefan asked, his voice empty, giving no clues as to how he truly felt. "Of course I knew Stefan." Stefan just looked at his older brother, his face full of sorrow and despair. "Shall we get you locked up then? Cant have you trying to kill yourself." Stefan momentarily paused, "Your my brother, Damon, I need you" "I know Stefan" he knew that he was trying to say he loved him, " C'mon and help" Damon agreed, letting his baby bro know he wasn't getting rid of him anytime soon. He knew what he was signing up for when he killed Vaughn. He let Stefan lock him in the dungeon, alone, with his thoughts, just waiting for the hallucinations to begin.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

"**Authors note; okay guys bear with me here, when they found out Damon was missing they went home to wait for him and re-group, and Jeremy is still alive, yay, and Bonnie got rid of Shane and met back up with them at the Gilbert house. So yeah, just clearing that up. I should have made it more clear, sorry guys. And I've made the conversation layout a bit easier on the eyes, Enjoy :)"**

Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

Damon was just lying on the metal bed him and Stefan put in the dungeon, so he didn't have to sit on the dirty floor, staring at the ceiling bored out of his mind. Elena was upstairs arguing with Stefan, it had been an hour after he called her to let her know what's happening. To say she was seething with rage towards Damon was an understatement. Heck he was surprised his warrior princess hadn't come down already to go all crazy on his ass; he was now kind of thankful Stefan hadn't allowed her down. But he did miss her, even though she was sired to him, he never truly knew how she felt, but he still missed her company. Thinking about Elena reminded him of their conversation the other night when he showed up at her door.

* * *

"He was a hunter."

He would never forget how the crease in her eyebrows disappeared instantly and how worried and pissed off her large, doe brown eyes looked. Her mouth hung open into an O shape, while she looked at him shocked, debating with herself if he was being serious or just trying to get under her skin, which would have been a horrible joke.

"Oh come on, don't give me those judge-y little eyes, It's not like you've never done it before"

He retorted after a long silence. Her hand came crashing up to his face and he allowed it, he knew he deserved it; he had acted recklessly and impulsively, didn't mean he was agreeing with her that he shouldn't have done it though. Her face seemed impossible to read now. First it was shock, then it went to heartbroken, betrayal, anger, frustration, denial, it was all too hard to keep up with.

"Damon" she whispered, sounding scared, whilst a traitorous tear slid down her right cheek,

"What are we going to do?" the strength was returning in her voice, as she tried to calm herself down,

"I mean, I mean we can't exactly find a new hunter, and J-Jeremy's already killed a hybrid so we can't use him again. Maybe we could, maybe..."

Damon cut her off mid-sentence and she looked straight into his crystal blue eyes,

"We will figure it out, okay," he said in a soothing tone,

"Like you once said" he cupped her face with both hands, in a tenderly and loving gesture, so he had her full attention,

"We will survive this, we always do"

A small smile broke onto her face; she remembered saying those words to him when they had lost Stefan to Klaus. But, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and her face went serious. Still looking straight into his eyes, she spoke softly, yet determined,

"Damon Salvatore, don't you dare leave me" he spoke back to her, in the same tone,

"Miss Gilbert, I gave my word I wouldn't. I don't break my word."

He sensed she was about to get angry at him for being so stupid, so he quickly ran back to the mansion to drown his sorrows in his finest bourbon from 1916, but not before he heard her shout,

"Ugh, I'm going to kill him myself now!"

He snickered to himself with his lop sided grin; he'd love to see her try.

* * *

"Hey, why did you run off last night?" asked the voice that he loved most.

"I thought baby bro said 'no visitors'" he quoted with his hands.

"Oh he did, I wouldn't take no as an answer" she replied in the same dismissing tone as his.

"Well I'm not surprised. You _are_ the most stubborn person I've ever met. Plus, Steffie just can't deny you when it comes to _your _choices" he said bitterly. It was her choices and Stefan's inability to refuse them that had gotten them into this entire mess.

"Actually, he didn't let me down here. I let myself down" she stated, his bitterness worsening her mood she was currently in. He just eyed her suspiciously, and laughed to himself. His Elena was one badass vampire; she must have vervain darted or broke Stefan neck to get down here to see him. He was filled with a sense of pride that she was embracing her new nature and a pang of happiness that it was to see him. Maybe, just maybe, everything she felt for him was true. But then his insecurities and self-doubt kicked in, of course she doesn't love you, you idiot. Its Stefan, It was always going to be Stefan. Nobody ever loves and chooses you. You don't get the girl. He quickly ignored his inner monologue and focused on Elena again. She looked beautiful, as usual. Her long, chocolate brown hair was poker straight and falling around her body like a silken mane, it framed her face and made her features stand out even more than usual in the dim lighting. Her perfectly shaped lips looked so soft and inviting, her thick, luscious black lashes batted against her cheeks and framed her large, doe like eyes. He could get lost in the depths of her eyes. They weren't a murky brown, but a warm, deep hazel brown that looked as though they just absorbed the golden rays of the sun. Elena Gilbert was his definition of beautiful. He was drinking in her beauty when she spoke again.

"So… Have they hallucinations started yet?" she asked, no sugar-coating, just straight to the point.

"No, not yet" he paused, quickly thinking on how to lighten the mood, "Just been counting how many dust mites there are in here. I really should get Stefan to clean it more often" he said with one of his trademark smirks. His face read mischievous but his eyes gave him away. They held sadness and hopelessness.

"I'm going to be right here when they do, I don't want you to be alone Damon," he said nothing and shifted his gaze back to the floor. He wasn't kidding about cleaning down here more often.

"Damon? Talk to me" she was now pleading to him now. She had experienced it herself and she knew how horrible and real they seemed. She didn't want him to suffer alone, she wanted to be there, make sure he was okay and that he knew she was real and they weren't. She didn't want to see suffering in those crystal blue eyes of his anymore. She could see into the depths of the blue pools, on the surface they were calm and care-free, but if you looked, really looked, you would see into his soul, his wonderful, loving, sad soul she wanted to see him happy again, and make all his pain and suffering disappear, but selfishly, she wanted to be the reason for the happiness.

"He's here" he stated, with an icy glare into the middle of the room and an emotionless voice.

"Who's here? Who is it?" She was now looking into the middle of the room, half expecting to see somebody.

"Vaughn, the hunter I killed"

"Elena?!" Stefan had now healed his broken neck and was running down to the cellar.

"She's down here Stefan" Damon shouted.

"Damon?" Elena asked, pleading almost. She looked so betrayed by him. How could he not want her here after she had experienced it and wanted to save him, as he saved her. Now Stefan was now standing behind her.

"Take her home Stefan; I don't want her to see this"

"What? Damon, NO! You can't make me go!" Her voice was stern, determined and left no room for arguments. Stefan grabbed her and pinned her arms to her sided as he attempted to lift her away. But Elena wasn't having it; no way was she leaving him to suffer alone.

"Stefan let go of me! Damon, tell him!" She had started resisting and desperately trying to pry Stefan of. She was kicking her legs in all directions, pushing back off from the walls, trying to pin him against one. Moving her shoulders, trying to elbow Stefan just below his rib cage to wind him and make him release her, with no luck.

"No, no, no, no! Stefan! Let go! I love him! I have to help him! Please let me help him! Let go of me! I have to save him! Please Stefan..."

"I'm so sorry Elena, but I can't" Stefan whispered into her ear, genuinely sorry, and broke her neck. The hallways fell silent. Damon knew what had just happened. He sat there, ignoring Vaughn's presence as he listened to Stefan's heavy footsteps as they got further and further away, and his tyre's screech away into the distance.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far?**

** I'm going to be busy writing the next few chapters and After this i will try update weekly, either a friday or sunday when i have time.**

** I'll be away all summer as well so i may or may not have my laptop, but I'll do my best to have them saved so i can update from my phone or smfn.**

**Anyways, review please, let me know what you think or how i could improve etc, it means alot and i like to know how people react to it.**

** The fun (If that's even the word i should be using) starts next chapter**


	4. The Nightmare Begins

**"Author's Note; Okay sorry this took so long. Iv been up and down to London twice from Scotland this week by bus visiting family etc, so I've had no time to post. Oh, and I've added another point of view and not just Damon. This is my first story so I'm basically just finding my way how to write it best. I'll also be leaving on the 10th for Cyprus until about August 14th, so I'll try get as much done as I can since it's my summer holidays here before I go.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please, review, review, review! "**

Chapter 4 – The Nightmare Begins

"Hello, Damon. Did you miss me?" oh great, Damon thought. As if his accent wasn't annoying enough he was now taking on a sarcastic, mocking tone.

"Like a hole in the head" he replied in the same tone, keeping his eyes on him trying to anticipate his next move. But being the fact it was all in his head was no help either as to what's going to happen.

"I think a hole in the _chest _would be more fitting, don't you? Since you're the one who put one in mine" He knew what he was up to now. He was playing games, taunting him, trying to make him feel guilty, sorry even. This hunter had some nerve, showing up in his head trying to make him feel bad for killing him after he threatened to take away the only person that matters to him. Fine. He wanted to play games? Then Damon would play games as well.

"Aw, is the little Van Helsing sad that I killed him" In no way was he getting the upper hand in this situation. Heck, he should be the one feeling sorry he was even born.

"Actually, yes I am. I had a wife, who is pregnant with my first born back home. Now I'll never get to know their name, meet them, watch them grow up. Because I'm dead! You killed me, you bastard! You took away my life, so now I'm going to ensure the world has one less demon by making you take your own"

Damon just sat on the metal bed, looking up at him. He really wasn't that pleasant to look at, with his dishevelled sandy hair, and slight beard, and green beady eyes with that horrible accent. Was it Irish, or Scottish? He wasn't sure. But he was in the right mind to kill every person in those countries just so he would never have to here that accent again.

"I did those poor people you call 'family' a favour." There, that ought to shut him up.

"And I intend to return the favour." He replied through gritted teeth. His anger was radiating off him in waves. Good, that was the way he wanted him. Damon always knew how to push people's buttons to get the reaction he wanted out of them. And now he was going to bait him into giving him the information he needed.

"And how do you intend to do that? I mean look at you" ?Damon stood up and walked to stand right in front of him, "I can put my hand through your body and you just dissipate" as he did this, he was right. Vaughn just vanished, but not for long, he knew he would be back. So he went to go sit on the metal bed again, awaiting the next attack.

Ten minutes had passed and he was back. How fun.

"You are the definition of evil. Do you really think your girl would love you truly? You've killed more innocent people than you can count. You're a monster and you deserve to die"

"Oh, I know I've killed a lot. You're going to need to try harder than that to get a reaction from me"

"Fine then. Obviously I'm not getting anywhere; let's kick it up a notch, eh?"

"Go for it" Damon replied, challenging him. His attempts really were pathetic.

"Hello Damon" her sultry voice cooed, it was dripping of sex and malice, and he knew exactly who it was without looking up.

"Katherine" he said, practically spitting the word out, "How nice of you to join me"

* * *

"Oh, why the glum face?" she taunted him, slowly walking forward with calculated and precise steps; she leaned over so they were face to face. His glaring eyes meeting her malice filled ones.

"You should be glad to see me, I mean, after all, I can put an end to your suffering"

"How do you plan to do that? I mean, unless you happen to have a hunter in those tight jeans of yours, your no help to me"

"And there we go with the sarcasm again," she said slightly laughing and turning away from him. She walked a few paces in front and turned back round.

"That was only one of the thousands of reasons why I've never loved you" The end of that sentence brought back a memory for him. He remembered quickly, the first time he'd seen her since being a vampire, he was willing to forgive and forget everything with the women he loved, only if she said she loved him back, yet she said the exact opposite. She had said she's never loved him, it was always Stefan and his Elena had said something almost exact later that night, that it would always be Stefan.

"That's right Damon, you don't get the girl, and it's always Stefan"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he was a little worried now that she knew exactly what he was thinking and this gave the hallucinations the upper hand which he did not like one bit.

"I'm in your head Damon, I know what you're thinking and your right, I've never loved you. You were just a toy, a pet even, and a very obedient one at that. You were the love struck idiot that followed my every word. My love for you was false, just as Elena's is"

Damon stayed silent, thinking; he never doubted that Elena cared for him, but love? That word she only started uttering before we found out she was sired, so how was he to be sure it was real and not just another cruel game the universe was once again playing with him. One he didn't want to be part of. He just got the girl whom he loves more than life, to be told it wasn't _real._

"She's just like me Damon; she's using you for her amusement. May as well get out while you can"

That was what set him off.

"How dare you! How fucking dare you say Elena is exactly like you! She is everything you'll never be! She's kind, compassionate, loyal and truthful, unlike the selfish, manipulative, backstabbing whore which is you! You should be condemned to an eternity of suffering and misery for just thinking that Elena will ever be an ounce of what you are"

Dammit Damon! He cursed himself inwardly. He had just given the hunter what he had wanted, a reaction. He had just found one of his weaknesses and he was sure as hell that he was going to use it to his advantage. He took a deep breath to calm himself and sighed.

"I don't care for nor like you Katherine. In fact I hate you. Why would your opinions affect me?"

"Because you're a monster, and deserve to die"

"So I've been told, and is that all you hunters say to people these days?"

"You've took away Elena's life Damon. She's a soulless murderer now because of you. She will be ruthless and riddled with guilt for all eternity. She will have to feed of the innocent living just so you could be selfish. You've damned her to the deepest fiery pits in hell. She would be better off if you had just died in 1864"

She walked over to him, slowly and seductively. She placed one finger under his chin and lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Go on Damon, do the world a favour? Kill yourself, nobody loves you here, you'd be better off dead" she said it so sweetly and soft that her voice sounded like a mixture of honey and silk.

He stood up; he had had enough of her mind tricks.

"Why don't you take those pointed heels of yours and shove them up your own arse hole so I don't need to ruin my expensive shoes when I throw you out with the trash where you belong?"

Her face was a mixture of shock and disbelief, did he really just speak to her like that.

"Goodbye Katherine, and don't come back" He said, mimicking her honeysuckle sweet voice, just as he threw a punch for her head. Obviously she vanished and didn't hit anything. Wow, this hunter claimed to know who he hunted. Pft, he though Katherine of all people would get to him, He had got to be kidding.

"You'll need to try harder than that if you want me dead" he shouted into the dim, empty room.

* * *

Stefan was upstairs, in the front room reading a book, but taking none of it in. He was too worried about his brother. He couldn't hear what the hallucinations where saying but he sure heard his brother's responses. He was being strong, for Elena no doubt. Caroline had come round to comfort him so he didn't need to hear his brother being tortured alone.

"He's going to be alright Stefan. We've got Bonnie looking for spells to try and break it and Jeremy's on the lookout for other hunters. We'll get him through this Stefan, okay? He's not going leaving us for a long time, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he is." Caroline's mini speech made him smirk, which is the only change his face had made from its brooding/worried state. He was glad Caroline was with him. She was like his best friend, she would sit beside him and try keep the mood light, and gave his hand a squeeze every so often and reassure him that they fix it, they have to.

"How is Elena coping?" he asked. Concerned about her, since he had to break her neck and carry her home, he hadn't seen her since.

"Not good, not good at all Stefan" Caroline replied, with worry laced in her voice and concern written all over her face.

"We've been trying to distract her, keep her mind of it. Jeremy's not left her side, making sure she doesn't break down, and she's trying to be strong for him, but you can see she's not. If you look at her eye's, its, it's as if the world is falling apart beneath her feet. I don't think that's the sire bond Stefan. I think she actually feels something for him no matter how bizarre and unrealistic it seems"

"It's not as unrealistic as you think Care; I've seen it for a while now. The way she looks at him, the way she trusts him, she doesn't trust me like that. And they seemed so in tune with one another. I've ignored it as I knew she would never cheat on me, but I could see it and I hated it. I wouldn't be surprised if she loved him, no matter how much I wish she didn't"

* * *

"Elena?" Damon's voice echoed around the house, "I thought Stefan took you home?"

Stefan and Caroline both shared a look. They're faces read, oh no.


	5. Beautiful Torture

**"Author's note: hey guys, sorry this took so long. I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it, I was just having such a mental block for this chapter and everything i wrote wasn't coming out right. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and i hope you enjoy it. This is my first and i promise my writing will become better the further this story progresses"**

Chapter 5: Beautiful Torture

"They did," she whispered softly to him, "but I couldn't stay away from you, not when you're like this."

"Well I'm flattered, but there's the door, go let yourself out. I don't want you to see this."

He stated coldly. He knew from experience that, that was the quickest way to get her to leave, to speak so indifferently and uncaring towards her. But she didn't. She stood her ground watching him. Man, was she stubborn.

"I hate to see you in pain, Damon." She said calmly, "You should just listen to them; I mean, you've lived your natural life at least three times over." She was using her hands now , gesturing to the wall, which was strange, most likely she was just trying to emphasise her point, he thought, "If you kill yourself you won't have to deal with it, trust me, I l know what it's like, it's easier to just give in."

He just stared at her, jaw wide open, shocked. Did she really break in just to tell him to end it? Surely his Elena cared for him more than that. I mean, wouldn't she miss him? He clearly recalled her telling him once that she didn't know what she'd do without him, or was she just saying that because she knew he wouldn't leave her if she did? During the time it took his shocked mind to process everything, she had moved over to sit beside him and had placed her right hand lovingly on his left cheek, as she often did to make sure she had his full attention.

"Hey," she said, with a half-hearted smile, "Don't worry about us, nobody will miss you when you're gone" okay what is going on, he thought. She looked him dead in the eye and loving and soothingly whispered,

"We never loved you, we only ever tolerated you, and you were an inconvenience for us. We just let you think we cared so that you'd help us. You deserve to die, Damon. You're a monster, and you deserve to die" then it clicked, Elena wasn't really here. This was yet another hallucination, well-played Vaughn, well-played. He knew it wasn't her, but it still hurt like hell hearing her say those words aloud. Still looking at him she spoke again, in the same tone,

"It was always Stefan; I only slept with you because I'm sired to you, and I knew it would hurt Stefan and make him feel bad for leaving me. You were just my toy Damon, and you let me use you and hurt you like a love-struck idiot. But now your broken and can't be fixed, so it's time to end you." Now that one hurt.

He was hearing all of his insecurities being spoken aloud and confirmed by the women he truly loved, would die for and has nearly died for many times. He knew it was the hunter getting under his skin, but he was being sucked in by his own self-doubt and couldn't help but believe that this was the way Elena does, or at least has felt this way towards him. He could feel the sadness welling up in his chest and his eyes were tearing up slightly.

"Elena?" he whispered, "You're not really here, and you're not _my_ Elena"

"I may not be the real Elena" she replied, "But what I'm telling you are her real thoughts, Damon. She's never loved you, I don't love you and I never will. How could I love a monster?" her voice started to break a little,

"You kill people Damon. You've killed Jeremy, Ric, people I care about. You've tried to kill all my friends. You're the reason that almost everyone I love is dead. You deserve this Damon, you brought this on yourself and you deserve to die for it." It was true, he had to admit it; almost everybody she loved was put in harm's way because of him. He has never meant it and done his best to protect them all, but he wasn't at breaking point yet. It hurt a hell of a lot but he wasn't going to let it kill him.

"All that may be true, but I'm not going to kill myself over it." Damon replied, his voice sounding a lot stronger aloud than it did in his head.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline had heard every word Damon had said, and they were almost thankful they didn't hear the hurtful words that the hallucination Elena did.

"He's strong Stefan, he'll get through this, and we're all here to help. You won't be losing your brother anytime soon. You're going to have him kicking your butt into shape for the next few centuries at least." Caroline reassured him. She was always the one to look at the positive side of things and keep everybody else hopeful and optimistic, even in this supernatural world they live in.

"I just really hope Bonnie and Jeremy can find something quick."

"We all do Stefan. I'll text her and see how they're doing" Caroline pulled out her mobile and texted Bonnie.

_To: Bonnie_

_Hey, any luck yet? Damon getting worse and Stefan's face looks like it'll be stuck like this for next 400 years if he doesn't hear some good news soon. Text back asap, xoxo_

It was only a matter of minutes before Bonnie replied;

_To: Caroline_

_Sorry, we're still looking. So far it's only a new hunter needed. Can't seem to find any spells. Tell them both to hang on, we'll work it out. _

"Still nothing yet, but they're working hard" she told Stefan. But he said nothing. He had put his book down and was staring into the flames with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"What happened with Elena, was necessary Stefan, don't feel bad about it. She'll get over it and your brother will come out of this alive, okay?" he Said nothing for what seemed like an eternity

"What if they don't Caroline…" she cut him off.

"They will. They have to."

* * *

"No. Maybe not for me. But you will for her" Elena said knowingly.

"And who might 'her' be?" Damon air quoted.

"Damon" called a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, from behind him. The women's voice sounded so soft, so warm and inviting. Like a mixture of honey and silk as she called his name lovingly and tenderly.

"Mama?"


	6. The Broken

**Author's note: I'm backk! I'm terribly sorry this took so long. I've been busy and i lost the will to write this chapter. This is the best i can do i literally just finished typing it, hopefully I've done it justice. I'm relatively happy with the outcome and I've just started writing chapter 7. (It's called: letting go) I have decided I will see this story through to the end, however that turns out. I've only planned up until chapter 14... need to work on that. Anyway, Enjoy and thank you for still following and reading this, i really do appreciate it! Remeber to review! I love to hear what you think. xx**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Broken

"Mama?" he repeated, bewildered. He couldn't believe it. His mother was alive and well and with him right now. She was exactly as he remembered her. She was a tall young woman, slightly taller than Elena now that he thought about it. She had defined cheekbones with perfectly shaped lips, and big, big eyes. When she looked at you, it was as if she could see into your soul and she understood you. Her gaze radiated nothing but love, something Damon hadn't experienced in a long time. Her long, wavy, raven hair fell just below her waist with a few strands of white, which added to her motherly charm, which suited her perfectly. It added to her wisdom, which no matter how much he had, she would always have more, always have an answer and comforting words if the truth wasn't too pretty. She had thick, lush black lashes that complimented and brought out the intensity of her eyes. Her eyes were a magnificent blue, sometimes they were the colour of the turquoise oceans with flecks of gold, with the light dancing in her eyes making them an even lighter icy blue. Other days, when the days grew shorter, her eyes became darker. They held less light, and turned into a deeper, more sincere lapis lazuli blue, still with the golden flecks that promised sunshine would return. His mother was his sanctity. She had always represented everything good and beautiful in the world to him. She was the only person who had enough power over him to completely break him. All sense had gone out the window by now. He was no longer aware this was a hallucination because he was too distracted that he could see his mother again.

"Damon," she spoke softly, with a warm genuine smile on her face, "what has happened to you?"

There was a brief silence in the room as Damon thought of a quick response.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Life works in strange ways, Damon, not even the smartest of us can predict what route it may take us down." She started to walk ever so slowly closer to her son.

"Just as I could have never predicted what a monstrous, torturous being my sweet, loving, Damon would become… nor the fact that my sons would sell their souls to the devil, to walk among the living and to feed off the innocent, for all eternity, instead of awaiting the immortality heaven can offer, for the sake of a mischievous, soulless demon of the night. A siren that's only joy is to take men away from the light and lose them in the depths of darkness, forever." She closed the gap a lay a hand gently on his face.

"I never wanted this life for you Damon, and I'm certainly not proud to call you my son anymore. You've made the worst choices in life and you kill people to feed the demon inside of you. I can't even look at you without feeling disgusted with what I see."

He just looked up at her, the words she spoke rang true in his mind. He knew he was a monster, an abomination of nature, but to hear his own mother speak the truth aloud truly hurt him. He felt as though he had disappointed her.

"I'm sure you didn't, but as you said. Life works in strange ways." He refused to let her get to him.

"Not when it comes to Elena, though. Her life was supposed to be full and human. She was supposed to settle down and have children, go to see her children's plays, graduation, weddings. You took all of that away from her the moment you set foot in this town, Damon. That was not the workings of life or one of its mysteries. You ruined her life." He abruptly stood up and angrily turned around to face his mother.

"I kept her alive!" he bit back. She spoke back, her tone still calm yet inquisitive.

"By damning her to a life the same as yours? That poor girl has lost everything because of you and your selfish ways. She was supposed to die on that bridge, not awaken as a soulless demon."

"So what? She'll thank me for it someday. I kept her alive when she wasn't ready to die. She had a choice, unlike me. She chose this. She didn't have to transition." He started pacing around the tiny dungeon trying to contain his anger.

"And you were hoping she would?"

"What if I was? What if I wasn't ready to lose her? I'm selfish. I'm selfish and destructive and I do the wrong things for all the wrong reasons. I'm sorry if that upsets you but that's who I am now, mother. If you wanted different then maybe you should have thought about that before you died and left me with that heartless being whom I used to call father."

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm sorry he gave you such a hard time." She replied with such an insincere voice.

"No," he shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

"No you're not… you think, you think you can give such a light hearted apology for what has happened?" he laughed, surely she is not being serious.

"You've got to be joking." When she said nothing, and just looked at him, with that same blank expression, he threw his hands up.

"You think you can just say sorry and that's it done? That I'll suddenly forget about it and we can move on in our lives? No. it doesn't work that way. You have no idea what life was like living with _him._ It was hell. Id chose this live one thousand times over than the human one I've experienced. I'd rather feel the raging fire of a thousand suns than to be in his company. You have no clue what so ever how it feels to be looked down upon by your own father, when your only seven years old. How it feels to be looked upon with such disgust and disregard. How it feels to be rejected so suddenly, to be beaten for doing the smallest of mistakes, or for things you have no control over, such as looking like your deceased mother. You don't know how this feels as you've never experienced it, just like Stefan. Everybody always loved both of you," he now spoke in a mocking tone,

"In his eyes you were perfect; you were angels, and I a burden he had been stuck with. A burden he would gladly send away to war secretly hoping his eldest son would not return alive. You don't know how it feels to be told everyday of your life that you're a disappointment, that you don't deserve love, you don't deserve happiness. That you'll always be a selfish, impulsive screw up and will never be respected by him like my brother." His expression now grew darker as he recalled the memories, so vividly.

"Then there was the days he would get so drunk, and would pick a fight with anyone, even his precious Stefan if he was around. He would try to argue with him just so he could get a fight, and because Stefan looked up to him, god knows why, he would not argue back, he would take what vicious words he spat at him and would not question it. I swore to him when he was little that I would never let anyone hurt him. That included father. So I saw him one day, starting at Stefan, telling him how his mother would still be alive if not for him, and I refused to let him damage my baby brother the way he had to me. I knew exactly how to push his buttons. So I sauntered in and told him that I got expelled from university because I was violent, rowdy and had slept around, including the head masters daughter. He looked so murderous with his stare and I got the full brunt of his anger and disappointment. He wanted a fight and he found it with me each time, and this happened on many occasions. 'How dare I' he would shout. He has single handily broken both my arms, sprained my wrists multiple times, fractured a few ribs and nearly killed me when he pushed me down the marble staircase because I made a comment about him becoming an abusive alcoholic father and that I didn't wish Stefan to follow in his footsteps. You don't get to apologise for that half-heartedly. You don't get to look me in the eyes, and say that. I was glad when that bastard died, even more so when I found out Stefan did it. That 'daddy's favourite' drove a stake through his chest and drank him bone dry. I only wished I could have done it myself. So I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, you only have yourself and your abusive husband to blame."

A tear rolled down his mother's pained face.

"I had no idea Damon, I truly am sorry." He refused to accept this. He had worked himself up and was so tense. He was so confused about what to do and it was clearly written on his face. He sat down on the metal bed with a thump and dust flew up around him. He was hunched over his knees with his head in his hands. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted but sadness now clouded his heart.

"But you have disappointed me. But, I know how you could earn back my love and respect."

He looked up at his mother, the candle light dancing around her face, tiredness etched into his.

"How?"

She knelt in front of him and looked directly into his eyes. Hers was burning into his soul.

"I want you to kill yourself." She smiled warmly, which didn't match the words she spoke.

"End this life, this miserable, lonely life and join me in death. Only then will you have my love and respect back. You will be doing everybody a favour, Damon; it's the right thing to do."

"But mama? What about Stefan? And Elena? I can't leave them, they need me. I promised I'd keep them both safe and that i would never leave Elena again."

"Damon, it's the right thing to do. You could at least do one good thing in your murderous life. Stefan needs to learn to walk the tightrope without his safety net. And Elena has her brother and her friends. They'll both be fine; they don't need your help. I love you, Damon. I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy. Join me and I promise you will be."

A tear escaped his eyes and slid down his cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw only truth. God he hated it when she was right. It was the right thing to do. Elena would be so proud. He was showing the good guy underneath, by breaking his promise to never leave her, to do the right thing. How ironic.

"Okay." His voice was shaky and another tear fell from his clear, sadness filled blue eyes.

"I know your scared, but don't be. You've been my brave soldier all your life; I promise everything will be good in the end. You don't need to be scared; I'll take care of everything." She reached out to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"All you need to do now is get out of here. Say goodbye, and then end it. Okay?"

He nodded. He knew what he had to do.

"I love you mama, I never wanted to disappoint you." He whispered, barely audible.

"You haven't my son; you will redeem yourself by dawn."

He stood up and removed one of the legs from the metal frame.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He took the leg and slid it through the metal bars of the door and unlatched it. He gently pushed it open so it would not creak and give him away.

"That's my boy, Damon. I am so proud of you right now. This will all be over soon. I promise."

He nodded, a small smirk creeping onto his face. It wasn't often he was told that someone loved him, or was proud of him. A warm feeling started to surround his heart and he liked it. He would see this through. He would make his mother proud, and let Stefan and Elena be happy and get on with their lives without him. This was right. This was the right thing to do.


End file.
